


Frank and Sense

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Frank and Sense

"Only 143 days until Christmas." Illya rolled his eyes at the preposterous countdown that his partner was reciting.  
"Really Napoleon? You're a grown man, why are you counting down to Christmas?"  
The American let out a sigh, shaking his head in a profound gesture of sympathy.  
"How can you steel your heart against the greatest holiday, the best day of the entire year? Christmas is…"  
"Magical? Wondrous? Tell me, is it wonderful?"  
A slight pout almost made its way onto the handsome face.  
"Yes, all of those and more. Just wait Kuryakin, one of these days…"  
Silently, Illya hoped so.


End file.
